


On Your Knees

by Green3



Series: OCs getting frisky [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, F/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Suspension, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowan loved rope bondage. And she loved her lovers. She only wished that sometimes, one of them could take it upon themselves to be the sub. That was, when her head wasn't swimming from constant stimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanashimibeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashimibeast/gifts).



> You gotta do what you gotta do when you've been in a kinky mood for days. So have an OC of mine getting double-teamed by two guys because they love her and their second girlfriend too. I welcome you to the world of the Political Clusterfuck.

Vague memories told Rowan that she had spent hours upon hours on her knees, meditating and honing her self-control. Even menial things like eating and washing had always been done sitting in seiza.

But now, all that self-control was taken from her, her toes digging into the sheets for any sort of leverage. She might be on her knees, but even if there was nothing between them she couldn’t close her legs, rope keeping them apart and spread. The calloused hand stroking up her inner thigh did nothing to quell her embarrassment, nor make her relax.

Then again it was hard to relax to begin with when Buster picked up another of the balls hanging between her legs. Pussy squeezing down hard, Rowan groaned into the bed when she felt the balls already inside of her move.

“Let’s see if ya can take another, lass…” The words were a soft, low rumble, as a kiss was pressed to her backside. But the grin she also felt was everything but sweet, the man having way too much fun taking her apart at his own leisure. Still she couldn’t help but moan deep in her throat as he pushed in another, adding to the full sensation.

“You are doing so good, Rowan,” came another voice, cooing and gentle, just like King’s hand stroking her hair. She whined at the tenderness, hands clenching into fists behind her back.

Buster had made a point to prove to her that he really was an engineer, expertly tying her wrists together with a rope fastened to a ring in the ceiling. She was just lucky she could hide her face right now, at any moment he could pull her back up. And the sweet pain would only make her quiver more.

“She really is…” Buster mumbled, both of his hands stroking her thighs now, and she could almost feel his gaze burning between them. “Granted, she can take yer dick, so some geisha balls should be no problem.”

As he spoke, his thumbs drifted upwards, stroking over Rowan’s cunt so that she nearly missed King’s chuckle and reply. Her head was swimming with the intense feeling of being constantly full, even more so when another ball was suddenly added.

“You flatter me. How many are left?” She panted into the bed, barely aware of how the rope around her arms were pulled back, the harness biting into her skin sweetly.

“See fer yerself…” Rowan tried to keep her eyes shut as King gently stroked over her skin, supporting her. Mostly because she knew the hunger in either of the men’s eyes would burn and make her beg for getting fucked.

“Only two, hmm...“ The hum was sweet, just like the kisses pressed to both sides of her neck. But then there was a wonderful stretch bordering on painful, as King pushed the last two balls in at once. The moan that bubbled up came from deep in her chest, mixed with a pained whine. “Do not worry, we know you can take it. You have already been so good.”

“Yeah, and the pipsqueak should be here soon to discover her little present.” Buster’s voice was a deep rumble in her ear, calloused fingers rubbing over her breasts in yet another tease.

Rowan could only nod weakly to that, trembling and desperate for something more, to be allowed to cum. This was not what she had imagined when being asked if she wanted to help make Genesea’s birthday extra special.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of comment is much appreciated. <3


End file.
